


His Greatest Asset

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Connor closes his eyes as Oliver’s voice drones on and on. He wants to tell him to shut up but the last thing he can handle is getting into an argument. He’s too fucking tired for it. He’s exhausted.“I know the law fair didn’t exactly work out, but it’s not too late to apply to some other companies. You just have to do a little bit of research. Not all companies reach out like this.”The sound of laptop keys clacking away as Oliver presumably looks for said companies continues to grate on his last nerve.A Coliver 4.02 Coda.





	His Greatest Asset

Connor closes his eyes as Oliver’s voice drones on and on. He wants to tell him to shut up but the last thing he can handle is getting into an argument. He’s too fucking tired for it. He’s exhausted.

_“I know the law fair didn’t exactly work out, but it’s not too late to apply to some other companies. You just have to do a little bit of research. Not all companies reach out like this.”_

The sound of laptop keys clacking away as Oliver presumably looks for said companies continues to grate on his last nerve.

“Plenty of places will hire a summer intern,” Oliver continues. “It’s an easy way to get free labor.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be free labor,” Connor mutters.

Oliver’s laugh reaches his ears. “What?”

Connor snaps. “Maybe I just don’t want to be a damn lawyer anymore!”

The keyboard clacking stops.

Oliver turns to look at him in shock. He lets out a short burst of laughter that quickly fades when he sees the serious look on Connor’s face. “What-” His voice cuts off when Connor looks away, refusing to meet his gaze. He tries again. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t!” Oliver sighs softly and closes his laptop. He inches closer on the couch as he considers his next words. “I mean… I thought the worst was over. The case is closed. No one’s looking into Annalise. You’re not even working for her anymore! Isn’t this what you wanted? Things can go back to normal now! Things can be good again!”

Connor’s words echo in his head.  _The kids and the house and the dog._

“I want things to be good,” Oliver says softly. “I want  _us_  to be in a goodplace! You know… normal?”

Connor closes his eyes tiredly. “It’s not that easy, Ollie.”

Oliver reaches for Connor’s hand but the other man pulls it out of the way. He tries not to take it personally. “How can you just give up on this?” He finally asks.

Connor thinks giving up sounds almost dangerously easy. He doesn’t expect Oliver to get it. The other man presents nothing but organic optimism.  _She’ll get over it. You’ll get the interview. We’ll be in a good place soon._ It’s a harrowing thought that he wouldn’t just be disappointing himself, but he’d be letting down the most important person in his life.

“I can’t even remember why I wanted to be a lawyer in the first place, Ollie. When they asked me, I… I didn’t have a single answer in my head.”

“You should have just made something up on the spot!”

“You’re missing the point!” Connor shouts.

Oliver’s shoulders sag, and Connor can’t help but laugh quietly. He can already see the disappointment growing.

“I fucked you because I wanted to win a case. Do you remember that?” Connor asks softly. “That’s how we met. I fucked you to win a trophy. I lied, I cheated, I broke the rules. I did bad things to come out on top.” He shakes his head. His fingers itch by his sides and he clenches them into fists. He swallows the painful lump in his throat. “What if I don’t want to be that person anymore?”

“Connor,” Oliver says softly. “You don’t… you don’t have to be that person. You’re  _not_ that person.”

He wishes Oliver’s words were as reassuring as the other man meant them to be.

“Being a lawyer doesn’t mean being  _that_.”

Connor knows damn well what Oliver is saying is true. But it’s too hard not to give fear more power than it deserves.

“But you fell for that person, didn’t you?”

Oliver blinks. “What?”

“You fell for that person. You fell hard, and I broke your heart.” Connor watches the devastated expression on Oliver’s face as his feels a heavy thudding in his chest. “You asked me what my greatest asset is, and then you didn’t take me seriously when I gave you my answer.”

“Connor…” Oliver shakes his head. “You’re… you’re so much better than that.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Is this, is this like some reverse role-play thing were I try to raise your self-esteem?” Oliver tries to joke lightly. His half-hearted smile fades when Connor gives him a look.

“Connor.” Oliver shakes his head and tries again. “What… what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” Connor answers truthfully.

“Believe me, I understand feeling a little lost,” Oliver says softly. He reaches for Connor’s hand again, and this time, the other man doesn’t resist. “Whatever you decide to do, I know you’re gonna be great.”

Connor gives a wry grin. “And if I’m not?”

“Well, either way, I’ll still be here.”

Connor looks and sees nothing but sincerity in Oliver’s eyes. He knows without a doubt that he doesn’t deserve it. But he doesn’t want to let Oliver down.

“We’ll figure it out,” Oliver says, nodding his head. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll figure it out together.”

Connor drops his eyes to their entwined fingers. “Yeah,” he mutters. He figures he’s got to at least try. For them, if not himself.

God knows he couldn’t bare it if Oliver ever hated him as much as he hates himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
